Depravity
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Lucy's fallen into depravity, unable to end her affair with Laxus, even though she knows it's wrong.


**So I have nearly a dozen one shots done up and planned so look out for those coming out real soon!**

 **And I'm working on a new multi chapter LaLu story, so be prepared for that as soon as I finish Not the Jealous Type and His Mistake. (And is it just me or do those two stories kinda go together even though they are completely different lol)**

 **Once those two have been completed, as promised, I will work my hardest to create something of Broken Promises along with this new story if the plot line works out. I've already created a plot line for about half the story. Once that plot line has been, ya know, plotted, I will start writing it out.**

 **In the mean time, I hope you enjoy what else I have coming out soon.**

 **And a big thank you to Tiernank for your reviews, kind words, and support. If you haven't read her stories, I suggest you do so now.**

* * *

"Laxus!" Lucy moaned her voice bouncing off the walls of her room and into Laxus's ears as he trailed open mouth kissed along her jaw line, his tongue laving at her skin, fangs scrapping gently along her hypersensitive flesh as he went. "More..." she pleaded, loving the feel of his sharp canines.

Growling, his front pressing firmly to her back pushing her further into her bed, Laxus complied, biting down on her neck, although not enough to break her skin.

Grinding himself into her bottom, groaning at the feel of her heat, feeling the front of his jeans grow damp with each rub against her soak panties, Laxus couldn't hold back anymore. Roughly shoving her small little skirt up her hips to bunch at her waist, and pulling down the tinny crop top she wore, he grasped the side of her underwear, the thin flimsy material making her moan louder as it tighten around her heated core before giving away with a snap.

"Oh god, Laxus…"

"Unless you want your neighbors to hear you, I'd be quiet if I were you. Besides," he snarled in her ear as he rose her hips up high, pushing her face down into the pillows. His eyes darkened in lust as he gazed upon her neither lips, puffy and pink, glistening with her juices, practically begging for him.

"Natsu might not be here right now, but that idiot could still hear you from a mile away if you keep screaming like that," And with a smirk spreading across his face as he watched her squirm as his hot breath hit her thighs, he allowed his hands to gently message at her calfs, rising higher and higher, but stopping before they could meet his ultimate goal.

Lucy whined when he refused to touch her where she wanted him most. The heat between her legs and the amount of lust she felt nearly driving her insane. A small part of her knew this was wrong. She should not be having sex with Laxus when she and Natsu were in a relationship. But she could help it. Natsu wouldn't touch her. The idiot barely even kissed her. All he did was drag her out on missions, eat all her food, and sleep in her bed. And when she tried to initiate something, tried provoking Natsu into at least touching her, she always failed.

Natsu just wasn't interested in sexual acts and it confused her because when they went on missions and her clothing was destroyed, he would always blush and stare.

She wanted Natsu. She wanted to have sex with him. But Natsu just wasn't interested in wanting her as more than a sleeping buddy.

"We shouldn't be doing this," but her party and the way she shook her hips spoke otherwise.

She tried to tell herself that it was wrong. She tried to muster the will to end it, but as Laxus finally gave in to her wiggling hips, giving her a hard full on lick before diving in to feast on her, the liquid fire pooling in her belly stopped her from protesting anymore. She tried to at least make herself feel guilty for cheating on Natsu as she hears Laxus's zipper come undone, to try and feel the slightest bit of remorse for allowing herself to fall to such depravity as she realized that it was her fingers reaching behind her to tangle in his hair, to push him further into her.

But she couldn't.

She was already too far gone, too caught up in her lust to stop him as Laxus finally mounted her, riding her like a savage, showing her no mercy as her bed ominously creaked in protest.

"Laxus!" She screamed into the pillow, gripping her sheets for dear life, eyes rolling back as he dominated her. Behind her, Laxus grunted as he took her, reaching forward to grip her silky hair and pull her head up, his face stuffed into her neck, fangs scraping against the junction where her shoulder and neck met, resisting the urge to bite her.

With one finally thrust, he emptied himself inside her, Lucy crying out as a powerful orgasm washed through her, sending her body collapse onto the bed.

Gasping for breath she finally managed to catch her breath, finding the strength to open her eyes even though her lids protested. Laxus was still behind her, watching her with his signature grin, that same grin of his that got her hot and bothered every time she saw it. Bending down to press himself to her once more, his lips brushed against her ear, nipping and licking at it, before speaking, his voice rough and still filled with such heat.

"If we shouldn't be doing this," he said, burring his nose in her hair and playfully nuzzling her, "then why do you keep calling me back, Lucy?"

Before she could even retort, intent of screaming at him, he moved away, tucking himself back into his pants and sipping them.

"Same time next week? See ya, babe." He winked at her before promptly walking out of her appointment like he hadn't just fucked her to the point where she couldn't move her legs.

And it's then, as Lucy found herself alone, without the distraction Laxus always presented when near her, that she started to feel the guilt she had tried so hard to conjure every time she was with Laxus. It settled within the pit of her stomach and began eating away at her. Because she knew it was wrong. She knew she should be sleeping around when she was in a relationship with someone else, especially when that someone was her best friend. And because she knew she would be calling Laxus to come back to her again in a week.

Just like she always did.

How had she fallen victim to such depravity?

* * *

 **Because I watch way to many telenovelas lol. Took advantage that I had to work today, sat to watch a novella and BAM! This happened.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
